Past Revealed
by Angelina56
Summary: Amy, Mallory, Soraya, Ashley Stanton and Lisa all find themselves in trouble in Toronto. Some of Lisa's past will come to light as Amy and her friends find out things about Lisa Stillman that they didn't know before. what will happen to them read and find out. set at the end of episode 2x12 Divorce Horse guys. sorry bad at summarys guys. Lisa/Jack possible Amy/Ty in later chaps.
1. Chapter 1:Finding Trouble

**Past Revealed**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Heartland or any of the characters created by Lauren Brooke. Belong to Lauren Brooke and show on Channel CBC in Canada. I don't own Flashpoint or it's characters. _

_A/N: This story is set in an AU guys. This story is at the end of episode 2x12 Divorce Horse guys. Hope its okay. This is my second heartland story guys so I hope you like it. If you haven't noticed yet I love Jack and Lisa. They are my favorite couple on the show. I wish we got to see more of Lisa in the show she's one of my favorite characters in the show besides Amy and Ty. I promise there will be some Amy and Ty moments in this story guys so don't worry. Enjoy the story guys. Slight cross over with Flashpoint during this story._

* * *

Chapter 1: Finding Trouble

 _January 22, 2009_

 **Jack's house **

_inside the kitchen (4:05 pm)_

Lou was in the kitchen washing the last of the dishes from this morning that were up at the dude ranch in the cabin that her friend Mackenzie and her fiance rented.

Mackenzie and her new husband Ian had left about an hour ago with Lisa horse DIVA Girl that she gave to Mackenzie as a wedding present.

Lou finished washing the last plate and putting it up as Amy walked in the house and straight in to the kitchen with a expansive purse in her hand as she near Lou.

Amy watched Lou put the dishes up that she washed that are now dry trying to hold in the anger that was building up in her about how her sister has been treating Lisa for the past two days.

"Hey, Lou have you seen Lisa anywhere she left her purse in the office of the barn." asked Amy barley controlling her building anger at her sister who had her back to her.

"Amy, Lisa's already left she left after Mackenzie did. I guess she didn't want to stick around today." said Lou shrugging her shoulders as she was turning to face Amy as she dried her hands off on a dish towel.

"Oh... okay." said Amy turning to the Lou alone in the kitchen, but then turning back to face Lou as she decided to confront Lou about her problem with Lisa Stillman.

"What's you problem with Lisa, Lou?" asked Amy seriously as she fixed Lou with a narrowed gaze waiting for an answer to her question.

"My problem, my problem with her is that she meddling in my love life and she also gave my email to a complete stranger that she didn't even now, but a friend of hers knows him and Lisa thought we would be perfect together. She had not right to give him my personal email without even asking me." said Lou still slightly angry with Lisa for do that, but she still has been talking to him over email.

"Okay, I get that Lou but Lisa was just trying to help and I now that she can be a little pushy and overbearing sometimes but she means well Lou. Lou, Lisa is a nice person and a friend. She is also very generous person and sometimes maybe to a fault but that's just who she is Lou. Lisa the kind of person who takes interest in people she cares about and there lives and try's to help then in any way she can Lou. I guess she thought she could help you move on from Scott by giving your email to that guy. I know she cares about you Lou and she doesn't what to see you unhappy. Hell I think she cares about us all not just grandpa Lou. Maybe you should think about it and maybe apologize to her and who knows maybe she'll apologize to you as well." said Amy looking at her sister once more before tuning and leaving Lou alone in the kitchen to think about everything Amy just said.

* * *

 **Amy's Bedroom** _ **(4:45 pm)**_

Amy set down in the middle of her bed and put Lisa purse in front of her on her bed as she thought about what to do with Lisa purses and if she should look through it or not.

Amy fought the need to look through the purse at first, but each second that passed pulled at her will to not open Lisa purse to see if she could find out if there's anything that could tell her were Lisa's at. She had called Lisa cell phone mutable times, but Lisa had it turned off. She also called Fairfield to see if Lisa was there, but she was told that Lisa wasn't there and that she had gone away for a few days and wouldn't be reachable for those days.

Amy was forced to come out of her thoughts and way from her fight with herself about looking in Lisa's purse or not looking in to it when her bedroom door opened and someone came in.

"Hey, Amy what are you doing? I asked Lou where you were and she said that you came up to your room." said Mallory as she moved over to Amy's bed and stood at the foot of it as she looked at Amy who looked at her.

"Hey, Mallory. I'm trying to decide if I should go through Lisa purse and see if there's anything in it that can tell me where she's gone." said Amy as she looked at Mallory at the foot of her bed.

"What do you mean where she gone? Have you tried to call her cell?" asked Mallory worriedly as she looked at Amy with a worried look on her face for Lisa Stillman.

"Yes, and her cell phone goes straight to voice meal every time I call her. I also called Fairfield and asked about Lisa's whereabouts and I was told that she'll be gone a few days and she'll be unreachable for that period of time. Mallory I'm worried about Lisa she left here really upset about something Lou said to her with grandpa in the room with them. I've never seen Lisa that upset before and it unsettles me a lot and besides I really like Lisa she and grandpa are good together. She make's him happy way happier then he was with grandma when they were married." said Amy playing with an invisible piece of thread on her pants as she talked.

"Ya, Jack and Lisa are a great couple. I like Lisa to she's really nice and she also is a really good listener when you need to vent to someone. I remember having to tell Jack that Lisa was flirting with him long ago not long after the open house you held were she attended it. It was at Maggie's store and they were talking about Gallant Prince a horse born at Lisa's Fairfield Stables and then they were talking about you helping him. Then Lisa said that it would be great and give her a reason to stop by since Ben was visiting his mother. I still to this day think that Jack had didn't now that Lisa was flirting with him when she said that. Anyways I think that we should look in her purse and maybe find out where she is. I don't like the idea of her not being reachable for a few days after Lou upsetting her. I'm worried that she may do something stupid Amy." said Mallory worried as she took a set at the end of Amy's bed as she talked to Amy.

"WOW! I never knew that grandpa never said anything about that, but it is sweet that Lisa wonted to spend time with grandpa after knowing him so little. Maybe we should look through Lisa purse. Maybe if I just now where Lisa is I'll feel better about not being able to talk to her on the phone." said Amy as she stopped playing with her jeans and looked to Mallory before she reached for Lisa's purse.

"Ya, maybe." said Mallory as she waited for Amy to go through Lisa purse and hopefully find what she need in there.

Amy opened Lisa purse and started looking through it as Mallory watched Amy going through Lisa purse.

As Amy looked through Lisa purse _sorry Lisa_ thought Amy as she moved stuff around in Lisa purses. She hated that she was going through Lisa purse and that she was breaking Lisa privacy by going through her personal belongings. She hoped that Lisa would forgive her when she found out, but also understand why she did it in the first place.

* * *

 _Few seconds later_

Amy found what she was looking for and let out a sigh in relief as she pulled out Lisa's

pink with brown edges planner book as she set down Lisa purse. She opened it and flipped the pages looking for this weeks info as Mallory watched her going through Lisa planner trying to find out where Lisa is now.

Mallory hoped that Amy could find out where Lisa is and put them both at ease.

"Yes, found it. It says that she is in Toronto visiting her cousin for the next 5 day's and that she's staying at her cousins apartment while she's there. It also list the address and the apartment number looks like her cousin just moved to a new apartment building recently." said Amy as the gears turned in her head as she looked at the planner in her hands and Mallory listened to what she said.

Mallory watched Amy as she thought about what Amy just said and she thought about what she and Amy could do with what they just found out from Lisa planner.

"We could take a trip and visit her." said Amy and Mallory together both coming to the same conclusion at the same time and looking at each other in surprise before laughing at each other for having the same thought at the same time.

They laughed a few good laughs and realized that they need that its been a while since they laughed like that.

"Okay, so we both think we should go see Lisa in Toronto right Mallory?" asked Amy looked up from Lisa planner and to the younger girl at the end of her bed.

"Yes, we should and its a good thing that we don't have school again until Tuesday and with us having tomorrow off we can drive to Toronto starting tomorrow and have a few days to talk to her." said Mallory excited as she bounced on Amy's bed trying to keep her excitement to a minimum for the time being.

"I think we could maybe pull off leaving here in a few hours and start for Toronto tonight Mallory. I also think that we should invite Soraya and maybe Ashley along with us. So that we can say we are taking a little trip together to bond more and hopefully that will make it more likely that we well be allowed to go. I also think Ashley has an older cousin in her twenty's who lives in Toronto that we can say were going to stay with while we are there." said Amy seriously hoping that this would work and they could go find Lisa in Toronto and check up on her.

"That's a great idea Amy, but there's one problem we don't have a car to take." said Mallory Amy closed Lisa's planner and put it back in Lisa's purse for now before she looked back to Mallory and they looked at each other both hoping that this plan of theirs worked.

"So, let get started with our plan by calling Ashley and Soraya and tell them the plan we've come up with." said Amy getting up to grab her cell phone off of her dresser to call her friends.

"Yes, Amy lets do that the sooner we call them the sooner we can get going provided that we are allowed to go." said Mallory excited about maybe going on an all girls trip to Toronto to look for Lisa.

With that Amy started calling her friends and explaining the plan to them as Mallory set on Amy's bed and waited for her to finish with Ashley and Soraya. So they could ask the adults and hopefully head for Toronto tonight.

* * *

 **Lisa's car** ** _(5:35 pm)_**

Lisa Stillman drove in silence on her car trip to see her cousin Donna who just a few weeks ago got in to the SRU like she wonted. They had planned this get together last week because its been a while since they saw each other and they have some catching up to do.

Lisa turned her cell phone off and she going to leave it off for now. She wanted this trip to not be interrupted by work or anyone besides her cousin for this trip. It was a little vacation from her friends and work this was just for her to relax as much as she ever relaxes as it will help with her stress level and hopefully bring it down. She was also hoping to forget what happened with Lou for a little while and when she got back to Hudson she could deal with what happened with Lou then, but for now she turned her radio up and listen to some music as she drove. She new that she's gonna miss Jack while shes in Toronto and hoped that she wouldn't miss him too much as she headed to her cousin.

* * *

 **Living room of Jack's house** ** _(5:37 pm)_**

Lou, Amy, Jack, Caleb and Ty all set around the living room in complete silence as Amy nerves start to get to her as she tried to prepare herself to asked if she could go on a little weekend trip with her friends.

Everyone was looking at Amy who was looking at her hands in her lap as for she had asked to speak to them about something. They could see that she was nerves about what ever she was going to ask them.

"Amy you wanted to talk to us." said Lou looking at her sister who normally wasn't nerves about asking something.

"Huh.. oh ya I was wasn't I." said Amy as she looked up when her sister spoke directly to her as everyone watched her.

"Come on Amy just ask us what you wanted to." said Jack as he looked at his youngest granddaughter who was playing with the selves of her shirt as she looked at him.

"Well, grandpa I wanted to ask you if I could go on a little short trip to Toronto with Soraya and Ashley. This trip is just us girls and its a chance to bond with Ashley more as you know we are now sorta friends with her now that she nicer and more friendly since what happened with her mom. We'd be staying with Ashley's cousin Morgan who's 26 and lives in Toronto and we meet her years ago grandpa plus she agreed we all could stay with her if you say yes. We'd be back before school starts again on Tuesday. Please say yes grandpa this is something we need grandpa." said Amy as she watched Lou and Jack as they heard what she had to say and are trying to process what she just said.

Amy started picking at the invisible thread on her jeans as she waited for Lou and her grandpa to say something about the request that she just made.

Lou, Jack, Caleb and Ty all watched Amy pick at a invisible piece of thread on her blue jeans nervously as she waited for an answer to what she asked.

* * *

 _Few min's later_

Amy, Caleb and Ty looked up when Lou started talking to Amy as she moved around the living room.

"Amy you want to go on a road trip with Soraya and Ashley Stanton just the three of you together for days on the road to Toronto where Ashley's cousin Morgan has agreed to let you guys stay with her. Amy this is just crazy your all to young to be going on a road trip with out an adult with you." said Lou raising her voice slightly as she talked to Amy as she paced back and forth in front of the fire place.

"That's rich coming from you Lou remember your sophomore year. You and a few of your friends went on a road trip with out telling anyone. If I remember correctly there was no adult with you on your trip Lou." said Amy her voice rising slightly as she spoke to Lou as well as control herself before she says something she'll regret to Lou.

Everyone watched the two sisters talk to each other with raised voices before Jack decided to step in before they could get carried away like they sometimes do when they get going.

"Lou, Amy's right you did what she's wanting to do, but the difference is Amy asked to go on her road trip and she didn't just take off like you did. Besides she's older then you were when you took your trip Lou. Now Amy if I allow you to go on your trip I'd like to talk to Ashley's cousin before you leave on you trip. Just who's car are you guys going to take if you go on this trip?" asked Jack looking from Lou to Amy as he spoke to them in a calm voice as Caleb and Ty watched everything unfold before them.

"Were going to take Soraya's jeep grandpa and off course you can talk to Morgan if you like. So can I go grandpa please." asked Amy hopefully as she looked in to her grandpa's eyes trying to get him to say yes.

Amy, Lou, Caleb and Ty all waited for Jack's answer to Amy going on this little trip with her friends.

Jack looked from his oldest granddaughter to his youngest granddaughter as he thought about weather to say yes or no to Amy. Who is a good girl and has been taking on a lot of clients since her mothers death to help keep heartland open maybe she needed so down time for a few days.

"Okay, Amy you can go, but I need to talk to Morgan and you need to call me once you guys get to Toronto and keep your cell phone on Amy. So when are you guys leaving for your road trip?" asked Jack as Amy smiled happy that her grandpa had just said yes to her road trip to see Lisa.

"Yes, will call when we get to Toronto and I'll keep my cell on grandpa. We plan to leave tonight so that we can drive there, stay there and then get back before school on Tuesday grandpa. Oh.. and we are all packed and ready to go I just have to call the girls and tell them you said yes." said Amy as she wrote down Morgan's number down for her grandpa so he could call Morgan and talk to her.

"Okay, Amy have fun on your trip." said Jack as Amy stood up and made her way over to him with a peace of paper with Morgan's number on it.

"I will grandpa and I'll tell you about it when I get back from my trip." said Amy as she handed Jack the paper with Morgan's number on so that he could call and talk to her like he said he wonted to.

Everyone watched as Amy wrapped her arms around her grandpa and gave him a big hug as a thank you for allowing her to go on her trip.

"Thanks grandpa you wont regret this." said Amy giving Jack another hug before she left the room to call Ashley, Soraya and Mallory and tell them they were on.

Everyone watched as Amy left the room to call her friends and tell them there on for there trip.

"I hope not." said Jack once Amy had left the room and only Caleb, Ty, Lou and himself were left in the living room.

Caleb, Ty and Lou thought the same thing as Jack and they hoped that this trip would be good break from all the horse Amy's been taking on consistently her mother died.

* * *

 **Soraya's car** ** _(7:45 pm)_**

Soraya had been driving for a little over 30 min's while Amy slept in the passengers and Mallory and Ashley played a game of cards to pass time as the made there way to Toronto.

The car was silent so Amy could sleep because she was going to take over driving for Soraya in a little while so she could rest.

They had all decided that everyone but Mallory who's to young drive would take turns driving. So that not just one person had to drive the whole way to Toronto. They were happy that they all could come on this trip to see Lisa and they are happy that there parents agreed to let them come on this trip to Toronto.

They all felt a little bad about having to sorta lie about why they were going to Toronto, but they new that if there parents found out they were going to Toronto because Lisa was there visiting her cousin they might not have let them go.

Soraya kept her sight on the road as she kept driving the path that the directions they had found and printed out to get them to Toronto, because none of them had drove to Toronto before.

* * *

 **Lisa's car** ** _(9:37 pm)_**

Lisa sighed as she looked down and saw that she was running really low on gas and she new that she need to refill her gas tank now. So she made her way to a gas station to refill and get some snacks, drinks and to use the bathroom before she got back on the road again.

Lisa has been driving for hours since she left Fairfield at 5:35 pm to start her journey to Toronto to visit her cousin for a little while before returning to Fairfield and her business.

* * *

 _Few min's later_

Lisa pulled up to a small gas station and stopped at a pump turning her car off and getting out.

* * *

 **Small gas station** _**(9:41 pm)**_

Lisa closed the door to her car and then she stretched trying to keep herself from becoming numb for all this driving she was doing. She stopped stretching and moved to put the gas in her car.

Seconds later Lisa finished filling up her gas tank and was heading inside to pay for her gas and get everything she needs for the next few hours. She also was going to us the bathroom and possibly the pay phone before she leaves the gas station.

* * *

 **Lisa car _(9:56 pm)_**

Lisa closed the her car door behind her as she set in the drivers set of her car. She started up her car and pulled out of the gas station and started to get back on her way to Toronto to see her cousin. As she drove she thought about the phone call she just had with her cousin moments ago.

Lisa cousin was happy to hear from her, but she was at work and couldn't talk long. So Lisa just told her she was driving to Toronto from Alberta instead of flaying to Toronto, because she wanted to dive there for once in her life. Besides Lisa has had enough of flaying for the moment with all the flaying she done in the past year. Her cousin said that its fine that she was driving in and that she would she her when she got to Toronto.

Lisa was pulled out of her thoughts when her stomach rumbled letting her know that she hasn't eaten anything since lunch yet. So she reached in to the paper bag that she got back at the gas station and pulled out the tuna sandwich and started eating it as she drove with one hand and eat with the other while still keeping focuses on the road ahead of her.

Lisa drove on toward Toronto and her cousin in the dark of night from Alberta.

* * *

 **Jack's house**

 _living room (10:01 pm)_

The only sound in the living room of Jacks house was the crackling of the fire he had going in his fire place.

Jack set on his couch reading the new's paper and drinking his coffee. He was staying up a little later tonight then he does most nights because he's worried about Amy and her friends. He's also worried about Lisa ever since Lou blowing up on her a few days ago. To him Lisa was avoiding staying at Heartland long when Lou was around he new that Lisa was upset at Lou blowing up on her for trying to help her in her love life.

Jack set the news paper down and sighed as he looked at the fire flickering in the fire place as he thought about his girlfriend Lisa Stillman. Who left Heartland right after Lou's friend Mackenzie and her new husband Ian did with the horse that Lisa gave to Mackenzie as a wedding present because she had something to do and she'd call him some time soon and gave him a kiss before she left.

Jack was starting to worry about Lisa also because he had tried to call her, but she had her cell phone off and the call went to voice mail every time he called. He hoped that she was okay and not off somewhere hurt with now one around to help her. He torn between being mad at Lisa and being sad for her at how Lou went off on her.

Jack had told Lisa it wasn't a good idea to play matchmaker for Lou, but Lisa couldn't help herself and she played matchmaker anyway and it back fired on her big time. He hoped that Lou and Lisa could could make up and get pasted this invasion to Lou's love life. He didn't wont to have to choose a side, because one way or another one of his girls was going to get hurt and he didn't want that to happen.

* * *

 _Few min's later_ _(10:04 pm)_

Jack was pulled from his thoughts as his oldest granddaughter Lou entered the living room and came to sit on the couch near Jack.

"Hey, grandpa" said Lou as she got comfortable on the couch and Jack moved his gaze from the fire place to Lou.

Jack study his granddaughter face and noticed that something was troubling her.

"Lou, what's wrong?" asked Jack as Lou looked over to the fire burning in the fire place as he spoke to her.

"Nothing wrong grandpa." said Lou hoping that her grandpa would just let her be for now and not press her to tell him everything that was bothering her.

"Come on Lou I know you and something's bothering you. Now what is it Lou?" asked Jack as Lou sighed and then looked back at him and held his gaze until she spoke.

"Well, grandpa I'm worried about Amy being on this trip with just her friend for more then two days grandpa and I now that the trip I took sophomore year was with friends and with out supervision, but we were only gone for two days not more." said Lou looking down at her hands that lay in her lap.

"Oh.. Lou don't worry to much about Amy she can take care of herself Lou. Besides she promised to call when she got there and you now Amy she'll call wouldn't wont us to worry to sick about her." said Jack reaching out and squeezing one of Lou's hands before letting go of it.

"I'll try grandpa that's all I can do." said Lou giving Jack a small smile trying to believe what her grandpa just said, but having a hard time believing it.

Lou just hoped that her grandpa was right and that Amy will call when they reached Toronto.

They both watched the fire for a little bit before Lou stood up getting ready to go to bed.

"Well, I'm off to bed grandpa. So good night and get some sleep soon grandpa." said Lou bending to give Jack an hug before she left the living room.

"Night Lou." said Jack he watched Lou leave the living room and head to her room for the night.

Jack sighed as Lou disappeared out of his sight. He was having a hard time staying upset at Lou for the way she been treating Lisa. He new that those two would have to work it out when they saw each other next and he hoped they could get passed it.

Jack set his coffee cup down and ran his hands across his tired and weary face as the fire started to die out.

* * *

 **Soraya's car** _ **(1:30 am)**_

 _Friday January 23,2009_

Amy shifted in the drivers set slightly to comfortable as she started her turn as the driver for her part if the drive to Toronto.

She looked in to the mirror and saw that Mallory and Ashley had fallen asleep finally after hours of those to bickering back and forth at each other. She looked back to the road after checking on them only to have Soraya speak and frighten her.

"They finally hit the sack didn't they?" asked Soraya softly to her best friend Amy as she watched Amy drive.

"Holly crap! Soraya are you trying to kill me?" asked Amy one hand on the steering wheel other on on her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry, Amy didn't mean to frighten you." said Soraya apologetically to Amy as she saw the how much she frighten Amy a moment ago.

"It's alright Soraya I'm fine. Yes they finally are asleep and I thought you'd were going to sleep you've been up and driving for hours straight with no stops after we left Hudson. Besides you should get some sleep while you can before those two wake up and get noise again." said Amy glazing at Soraya before looking back to the road again as she drove Soraya's car toward Toronto.

"Your right Amy I think I will get some sleep before they wake up from there sleep. Stay alert Amy and if you need anything just wake me. Okay Amy. Promise me you will wake me if you need something." said Soraya seriously to Amy as she waited for Amy to promise her she wake her if she need anything.

"Okay, Soraya. I promise I will. Now get some rest Soraya and I'll see you when you wake up." said Amy glancing at Soraya and then back to the road before her eyes.

"Okay, night Amy." said Soraya leaning her head against the window and closing her eyes waiting for sleep to take her.

"Night Soraya." whispered Amy to Soraya who was already dead asleep in the passengers set next to her.

Amy turned the radio on low and listened to some music as she drove Soraya's jeep toward Toronto on a full tank of gas they got when she and Soraya traded spots a little after 1:26 am not that min's ago. She was glad that they stopped at a gas station to trade spots because they were running low on gas at that point.

Amy was glad that she got to drive this shift of the trip when everyone was asleep and she was left with peace and quiet as she drove. She could relax and enjoy the scenery passing by them. She could also go over her thoughts with out being interrupted by anyone and with everyone asleep there was little chance her headache would come back.

Amy drove toward Toronto as she listened to Blown Away by Carrie Underwood.

* * *

 **Lisa's car** **_(2:30 am)_**

Lisa kept driving after she stopped for coffee, the bathroom and more gas about 10 min's ago. She sipped her coffee as she drove toward Toronto and her cousin. She had her radio on and playing music softly in the back ground as she drove.

She has been driving for over 5 hours and still had lots more hours of driving left before she gets to Toronto and to her cousins apartment. She's been letting the music flow through her for hours, because its been keeping her mind of of Lou and Jack back at Heartland.

Lisa hand printed out directions in her passengers set in case she need them on her way to Toronto and new that at some pointed she need them during this trip.

Lisa kept driving toward her destination and her cousin Donna Sabine.

* * *

 _Saturday January 24,2009_

 **inside Jack's living room** **_(4:45 pm)_**

Jack, Lou, Ty and Caleb all set around the living room waiting for Amy to call them. She told them yesterday that she would call them when she neared Toronto today.

Lou was bouncing her left knee nervously as she waited for her little sister to call in and tell them she and her friends made it safely to Toronto.

"Grandpa what's taking Amy so long to call us and tell us they made it to Toronto." said Lou worried that something happened to Amy and her friends even thought she didn't thank that Amy should have gone on this trip with out an adult with them.

"Lou calm down and don't worry so much. Amy will call soon Lou just be patient." said Jack looking to his oldest granddaughter who was setting down beside the fire place were Lisa liked to sit sometimes when she was here visiting Heartland.

"No, your right grandpa. Sorry I'm just worried something might happened to Amy that's all. You right I just need to be patient and wait for her to call thanks grandpa." said Lou as she stooped bouncing her left leg up and down.

"Okay and your welcome Lou honey." said Jack as as he gave Lou a small smile before going back the today's news paper.

* * *

 _Few min's later (4:49)_

Lou, Jack, Caleb, and Ty all jumped slightly as Lou's cell phone rang and she grabbed it and looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Amy call her finally.

"Guys it's Amy." said Lou as she answered her cell phone and put it on speaker so everyone could hear what Amy has to say.

"Hi Amy." said Lou to any over speaker phone to Amy as everyone in the room listened to the conversation about to go on.

" _Hi Lou." said Amy, Ashley and Soraya as Mallory stayed quiet because Jack and Lou didn't now that she was on the trip with them and they didn't want them to find out either it supposed to be a secret for now._

"Hey Soraya, Ashley good to hear that you guys all are alright and in one piece for now." said Lou surprised that Amy had her phone on speaker for the others in the car to here what was being said.

" _Oh.. thanks I think." said Soraya and Ashley at the same time to Lou not really sure what to say in replay to what Lou said._

"So, Amy have you guys reached Toronto yet?" asked Jack hoping that they have and that they had now trouble getting there on their road trip.

"Hey, grandpa didn't now that you were there. Yes we have finally reached Toronto grandpa." said Amy happy to hear her grandpa's voice again even if its over the phone

"That's good. So how is Toronto so far?" asked Jack wondering what they thought about what they've seen of Toronto since arriving there.

" _I love it." said Ashley from the drivers seat as she drove Soraya's car to her cousins house where they were going to be staying while they are in Toronto._

" _It's nice here." said Soraya from the passengers seat of her car as Ashley drove and Amy and Mallory were in the back seat of the car._

" _I agree with Soraya it's nice here." said Amy as she and Mallory played cards as they made there way to Morgan Ashley's cousins house._

"It's good that you all like it there. So where are you guys going now that you have reached Toronto?" asked Lou as she looked at everyone in the living room with her as she talked to Amy and her friends.

" _Well, right now we are on are way over to Morgan's house. When we get there I guesses we will get settled in some and maybe catch a little sleep in a bed instead of the car." said Amy as she beat Mallory at crazy 8 for the 5th time in the past 20 min's._

Ty, Caleb, Jack and Lou have been taking in what Amy, Soraya and Ashley have told them so far over there conversation on the phone.

"Okay, well we wont keep you on the phone any longer Amy. Just call us later after you all get settled at Ashley cousin Morgan's house." said Lou realizing that they would be arriving at Morgan's soon and she didn't want to keep them on the phone any longer then necessary right now and besides she and everyone in the room new that Amy and her friend are just fine.

"Okay, Lou I will. I promise you that I will." said Amy as they arrived at Morgan's house in Toronto.

"Be careful Amy and you to Soraya, Ashley." said Jack to the three teenagers on the other side of the line.

" _We, will grandpa don't you worry. Well we are here now and we are about to get our stuff and head inside Morgan's house. Bye grandpa, bye Lou." said Amy as she and Mallory started to put away the cards they were playing with._

"Okay, bye Amy." said Lou and Jack together and then Amy hung up on them.

Lou put her cell in her pants pocket as she stood up and moved over to the door way that lead to the kitchen and tuned back to look at Ty, Caleb and Jack before she spoke.

"I'm going to get dinner started you guys can do what ever you want and I tell you all when dinners done." said Lou as she waited for an nodded or something that let her know that they heard her.

"Okay, Lou." said Jack as he looked at his oldest granddaughter and gave her a grateful smile before going back to his news paper.

Lou sighed and then turned and headed in to the kitchen to get the food started.

* * *

 _Toronto_

 **Lisa car** **_(6:45 pm)_**

Lisa sighed happy as she turned off her car radio now that she arrived in Toronto after driving for 38 hours to get here.

She was glad that she was in Toronto again and ready to be at her cousins apartment. She was ready to stop driving for a while. She was tired of setting in her car and driving for hours on end.

Lisa happy drove toward her cousins apartment as she thought about how this first car trip to Toronto was pretty good and the scenery was nice on the ride to Toronto. She like Toronto pretty well and she's been here quiet a bit over the years and that never changes.

Lisa wondered if her cousin was still at work or if she was at home. She didn't have any idea when her cousin Donna got off of work she never asked her, but she should have.

She knew that she was getting close to the apartment building that her cousin lived in now.

* * *

 _Few min's later (6:48 pm)_

Lisa pulled up to the apartment building parking lot and pulled in to an empty space and parked her car. She then turned of her car opened the door and got out locked her car before closing her door and headed to the trunk of her car.

Lisa turned her key in the lock on the trunk of her car and opened it before she reached in and grabbed her travel bag that held her stuff for while she was visiting her cousin.

She closed the trunk and locked it before removing her key and putting them in her pants pocket as she turned and headed to the entrance of her cousin's nice apartment building.

* * *

 **Donna's Apartment** _ **(6:54 pm) [apartment # 436 ] [5 floor]**_

Lisa opened the door to her cousin Donna's apartment with the spare key that Donna had told her were it was. So that she could go right in and get settled and make herself feel at home until Donna come home and they could catch up on things they missed these past months in each others lives.

Lisa entered Donna's apartment closing the door behind her and locking it before she moved farther in to the nice apartment.

She stopped right at the entrance to the living room and removed her flip flops and held them in her left hand as she flipped the light swatch to the living room on and let out a gasp at what was before her eyes in the living room of her cousin Donna's apartment.

Lisa dropped her shoes and her travel bag as she froze in her spot at the scene before her eye's wide in horror. There before her very own eyes was her cousin and two men dressed in there SRU uniforms zip tied to chairs from Donna's kitchen with duck tap over there mouths.

Lisa still stood frozen to her spot looking straight a head at the scene in the living room and realizing that there were two men approaching her from both sides.

Donna looked from her cousin frozen at the entrance to the living room over to her two collages and team one members Ed Lane and Kevin "Wordy" Wordsworth. She saw the looks of surprise on there faces as they looked at her and then at her cousin and then back to her cousin.

Ed and Wordy both raised an eyebrow in surprise as they took in the women at the entrance to the living room from there spots zip tied to kitchen chairs. They looked from the Blonde at the entrance to the living room to the blonde near them zip tied to a chair like them and then back to the other one. They couldn't believe how close they looked to each other. The only difference they saw was that Donna was a few inch's taller then her look alike and had green eye's and she died her hair Blonde. Where's the other one had natural blonde hair, piercing Grey eyes, a little Skinner and a few years younger then Donna.

Ed and Wordy had no daunt that they were related by blood and they couldn't help but feel like they had seen the blonde haired Grey eyed women before, but for the life of them they could place her yet but they would. They thought that she has to be rich because of the experience travel bag she had and her blue jeans alone cost over $300 dollars.

Donna, Ed and Wordy watched helplessly as the two man advanced and each grabbed on of Lisa's arms pulling her out of her frozen state and making reality come rushing back to Lisa as she realized that she was in big trouble along with the others.

They saw her eyes widen when she realized that she was in as much trouble as they were, but before she could do anything to defend herself a piece of cloth covered in chloroform was place over her mouth and everything went blank as she went limp in the two man's arms.

Donna, Ed and Wordy watched helplessly as two of the 4 men who is holding them captive dragged Lisa in to the lining room as a third captor of theirs came in to the living room with another chair from Donna's kitchen and put it next to Donna.

They watched as they put Lisa in the chair next to her cousin Donna and zip tied her hands and feet to the chair just as they had done to them earlier.

They hoped that she would be out for a little while, so that they could have a little time before the men holding them came back in to the living room and started asking them question. They new that all four men were in the guest bedroom doing who knows what back there. While they all set zip tied to chairs in the living room left waiting to find out what the men wanted from them.

* * *

 **Morgan's house** _ **(6:58 pm)**_

Morgan watched as her cousin and her three friends got settled in to her house for there short stay here in Toronto with her. She was glad that they told her there plan when they called and asked her if they could say with her during there stay here in Toronto. She thought that what her cousins friends Amy, Soraya and Mallory were doing was sweet checking up on Amy's grandpa's girlfriend and someone they considered a friend of theirs.

She set down on her couch in her living room as she watched Amy, Ashley, Mallory and Soraya all stood near the front door putting on there shoes and zipping up there jackets getting themselves ready to go somewhere for a while.

"You guys going somewhere?" asked Morgan as she watched them get ready to leave for a few hours.

"Ya, we are, but we will be back later cousin." said Ashley as she and the others looked at Morgan with Lisa purse in Amy's hands ready to go.

Morgan nodded her head okay as she watched her cousin and her friends wave to her and then walk out the door heading to Soraya's jeep.

* * *

 **Donna's Apartment** _ **(7:20 pm) [apartment # 436 ] [5 floor]**_

 _living room_

The room was quiet except for the sound of the people in its breathing as they set tied to kitchen chairs.

Ed, Wordy and Donna all looked over to Lisa Stillman, Donna's younger cousin who was still out of it after the chloroform that was used on her. They were happy that she stayed out of it for a while they could have a little while before the 4 men came in and got down to businesses on what they wanted.

They watched as Lisa started to stir out of her unconscious state and move her head as she let out moans muffled by the duck tape on her mouth.

Lisa moaned as she moved her head and slowly opened her eyes looking around with unfocused eyes and a groggy head. She blinked her eyes a few times and the focuses came back as she head became un-groggy and she remembered that she was at her cousins apartment and she her cousin and two of her team members were being held hostage for some reason. She also realized that she now had duck tape over her mouth like the other do.

Lisa looked next to her and saw her cousin zip tied to a chair next to her and near her cousin was the two men she worked with at the SRU.

Lisa took a closer look at the two SRU men one was bold and the other one had brown hair they were both physically fit and she guess that they both are married possibly with kids.

Ed, Donna and Wordy watched as Lisa looked at Ed and Wordy taken them in as if she was trying to see if they were worthy of her cousin friendship.

Wordy, Ed, Donna and Lisa all tensed up when they heard a door somewhere behind them in Donna's apartment open and then slam close as they heard foot steps making there way in to the living room.

They all felt there breath quicken and there hearts races as the foot steps came closer to them from behind them. They all tried to stay calm as the 4 men holding them hostage in Donna's house came to stand in front of them in the living room with their guns in the wast band of there pants were they could be seen and knifes also attached to there belts.

Ed, Wordy, Lisa and Donna's breathing and heart rates returned to normal, but they were all still tense as they waited for something to happen as they watched the four men in front of them stare back at them.

"Good your all awake now." said the short red headed men who was most defiantly not in charge here as he smiled evilly at the people he and his buddy's are keeping captive for the time being.

The red headed mans smiled sent shivers down the backs of the four people being held captive.

They suddenly got a sicking feeling in there stomachs as the four men holding them against there will gave them all evil smiles before the tallest of them at 6'2 and dark hair started talking.

"Well, Donna we're so glad that your cousin Lisa Stillman could join us along with you're two team mates here. We are going to have some fun here tonight guys. I hope you are ready. Oh and before I forget we are going to have some old friends of Donna and Lisa's come over later. Oh what fun we are going to have here tonight." said the dark haired 6'2 men who was in charge of the others and everything that was going down in Donna's apartment.

Ed and Wordy watched as surprise and then utter fear entered Lisa and Donna's eyes before disappearing just as fast as they appeared living a blank look in there eyes not showing the four men anything.

Donna and Lisa both wondered what old friends of there's were coming over later and it left a unsettling feeling in there gut not knowing what people from there past was the old friends that there captors are talking about.

"Let's get started Shaw we." said the tall dark haired leader as he moved toward the captives tied to kitchen chairs.

Before the leader made it to the people tied to kitchen chairs knocking echo though out the apartment from the front door startling everyone in the room as they wounder who was at the door at this time of night.

Wordy, Donna, Ed and Lisa all looked toward the front door as they hoped that the person on the other side of the door would just walk away and leave before they got pulled in to this mess that they themselves were in.

They held there breaths as the dark haired leader of the group of four captors made his was over to the front door and opened it slightly to look at the person on the other side.

* * *

 **Outside Donna's Apartment** ** _(9:23 pm)_**

Amy, Ashley, Mallory and Soraya stood outside of Lisa's cousins apartment door waiting for someone to open the door after Mallory knocked on the door several times.

Amy's grep tightened on Lisa's purse as they heard the door unlock and someone turning the door nob as the opened the door slightly.

Ashley, Amy, Mallory and Soraya all come face to face with a tall dark haired brown eyed man holding the door open just enough to see his face.

"Hi, is Lisa Stillman here?" asked Amy confidently as she looked at the 30 something year old dark haired man before them.

"She is, bit she kind of busy at the moment. Would you like to come in and wait for her?" asked the men behind the door as his fellow captors turned off the living room lights just living the light near the front door on.

* * *

 **Inside Donna's apartment** ** _(9:24)_**

Ed, Wordy and Donna all looked over to Lisa as they heard her struggling against her chair and trying to say something through her taped mouth. They saw a look of surprise and then fear in Lisa eyes as they heard a young girls voice asking for Lisa and they realized that Lisa new who that voice belonged to.

Lisa felt her heart stop and her stomach drop as she heard Amy's voice outside of her cousins apartment. Amy wasn't supposed to be here in Toronto much less outside this apartment not knowing the danger inside it. She was supposed to be back home in Alberta with her sister and grandpa Jack and everyone else at Heartland not here in unseen danger.

Donna, Wordy, Lisa and Ed all listened as Amy answered the captor at the door as they couldn't see him because of the lights being off in the living room.

"Sure, we'd love to Mr..." said Amy hinting at him to give his name to call him by as the door opened all the way reveling the 6'2 dark haired man to the four young girls sight.

"Oh.. call me David. I'm Donna, Lisa cousins boyfriend and come in please. Lisa will be out of her room shortly after she gets off of the land line." said the dark haired leader as he flat out lied to the four girls in front of him.

"Okay. Thanks David." said Amy as David moved out of the way and allowed her and the others to enter the apartment before he closed it and locked it behind them.

David fallowed them as they moved a little ways away from the door as the girls had there backs to him he pulled his gun out of his pants and took the safety off of it. As the girls moved toward the dark living room unaware of the danger they are now in.

"Can you please turn the lights to the living room on please." asked David the leader of this whole mess.

"Sure. I can do that David." said Amy as she reached up and turned the lights to the living room on as she felt something being pressed in to her back as the lights came on and she and her friends stared in horror at the scene before them in the living room.

Gasp left the girls mouths as they realized what was going on here and what they had just became apart of with out even knowing it.

"Lisa." gasped Amy as David pushed his hand gun harder in her back as he pushed her forward in to the living with the other girls.

Lisa's eyes widened when she saw not only Amy, but Ashley station, Soraya and Mallory too.

Mallory, Amy, Ashley and Soraya all stared at Lisa and the three other adults zip tied to kitchen chairs and duck tape over there mouths before them in the living room along with three other guys with guns pointed at them.

Everyone in the room watched as two of the captors left the room and came back with four more chairs and set them in a ways in front of the four already tied to down to kitchen chairs.

"Sit down now." said David in a dangerous voice as he jammed his gun in to Amy's back when she wouldn't move caucusing her to let out a whimper in response before moving to set in down in the chair across from Lisa. Amy dropped Lisa's purse as she was shoved down to her chair by David.

Wordy, Ed, Donna and Lisa all watched as Amy, Mallory, Soraya and Ashley had there wrist and legs zip tied to there chair's thinking that situation just went from bad to worse.

* * *

 _A/N: thanks for read this chapter hope that its okay more to come soon guys. I haven't forgotten about my other Heartland story I'm just trying to finish the next chapter for that. I couldn't work on that one until I got this idea out of my head and started, because this story just kept popping in to my head until I finally decided to write this story._


	2. Chapter 2

**Past Revealed**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Heartland or any of the characters created by Lauren Brooke. Belong to Lauren Brooke and show on Channel CBC in Canada. I don't own Flashpoint or it's characters. _

_A/N: This story is set in an AU guys. This story is at the end of episode 2x12 Divorce Horse guys. Hope its okay. Hope its okay. Sorry that it took so long to update this story. I'll try and update it more guys. Let me now what you think of this story if you like. Here's the next chapter._

 _ **Recap:** "Sit down now." said David in a dangerous voice as he jammed his gun in to Amy's back when she wouldn't move caucusing her to let out a whimper in response before moving to set in down in the chair across from Lisa. Amy dropped Lisa's purse as she was shoved down to her chair by David._

 _Wordy, Ed, Donna and Lisa all watched as Amy, Mallory, Soraya and Ashley had there wrist and legs zip tied to there chair's thinking that situation just went from bad to worse._

* * *

Chapter 2

 _ **Donna's Apartment (9:26)**_

Donna, Ed, Wordy and Lisa all watched as there captors all stood near the entrance to the kitchen chatting in what they think is Russian at each other.

While Ashley, Mallory, Amy and Soraya looked at Lisa and the blonde cop next to Lisa. They couldn't believe how alike the two looked they could be twins if they were the same age, but the women next to Lisa was a few years older then Lisa they'd guessed she had to be Lisa's cousin.

They looked from Lisa and her cousin over to the two older men dressed in the same uniform as Lisa cousin and they realized that they were cops here in Toronto. They realized maybe everything would be alright I mean they had three cops in the room with maybe they'd get out of here soon and unharmed along with the other captives.

* * *

 _Few seconds later_

Donna, Ed, Wordy, Lisa Ashley, Mallory, Amy and Soraya all tensed up slightly as their captors stopped talking and looked to them before making there way back over to there hostages coming to a stop a few feet in front of them.

They all tried to keep from showing their captors any fear they may feel, but only Ed, Donna, Lisa and Wordy could keep from showing them anything they may feel.

The captors watched the four adults and four teenagers as they moved back over to stand near them as they searched their faces hoping to see the fear in their captives eyes. They were happy when they saw the fear in the eyes of all the teenagers, but not the adults who had blank looks on their faces and in their eyes as they all looked at him and his team.

David studied his and his groups hostages as he smiled as he thought of what fun they were going to have with the people tied to kitchen chairs in Donna's living room of her apartment.

Donna, Amy, Wordy, Ed, Lisa, Mallory Soraya and Ashley all felt a cold chill go through them as they saw the tall dark haired leader that they now as David smiled an wicked smile at them as he stared at them. It unnerved them slightly to see these men holding them against their will smile these evil looking smiles at them as they watched them from where ever they were standing in the room.

They watched as there captors looked at each other and then David modded to his group who started moving even closer to all the hostages.

Donna, Amy, Ed, Wordy, Lisa, Ashley and Soraya watched as the red headed captor moved to stand behind Mallory and then he put his knife to her neck and held it there.

* * *

A/N: more to come soon. Sorry to cut it short but this is a small chapter next on will be bigger guys I promise. thanks for taken the time to read this story guys means a lot to me.

Angelina56


End file.
